The Hereafter
by Insanitywriter
Summary: Rated T for Graphic Murder This is a look into the minds of the other tributes after seeing the victor of the 18th Annual Hunger Games. The Original book is The Twisted Wonderland by RanLei. If you haven't read it you should like NOW because this is a SPOILER! So you should go read it... now... why are you still here? O.o If you have read it click the button and read X3


Where ever you go just always remember…

That you've got a home for now and forever…

And when you get low just call me whenever…

Where ever you go just always remember…

You're never alone we're birds of a feather…

And we'll never change no matter the weather…

_This is my Oath to you…_

_Jerry POV _

I can see tears glistening on the face of the District 3 girl, Sharon. She was the only one who would even watch any more. The rest of us learned a while ago that watching the living would only bring us pain. Even so I couldn't help but feel a strange sense of déjà vu. Had this happened before?

A tug on my shirt makes me aware that I'd been observing too closely again. Old habits die hard, as that old saying goes. I suppose I still haven't entirely gotten past the fact that I could no longer simply be a bystander, I have people who care for me and refuse to let me fall back in the crowd, I have my Angel. I look down to see her, my princess staring back up at me with pouted lips.

"What is wrong, princess?" I ask her worriedly.

A light tint of pink covers her face making her that much more beautiful. "I wish you wouldn't call me that," she sighs, turning her head from me so that I may not see her flustered face.

"But that is what you are after all, a princess," I reply simply. I can't see why she doesn't believe me. "Your knights back home, they must be so upset by your absence. Maybe I should've tried harder to save you instead of holding you back. Maybe I should've let you run ahead with Slate; he would've been able to keep you alive much longer than I had. Perhaps he would've even saved you, and could've gone home and lived a full like and… and… and…" I began to ramble and stutter something that was not common for me seeing as I've never had to be a talker, only a watcher. It was the sudden wave of guilt that made me that way. If it hadn't been for me my Angel might still be alive, but instead I got us both killed from not being able to keep up.

"What are you saying?!" My Angel stands up suddenly, anger and disbelief forming on her face. The entire lounge grew quiet, our outburst causing them all a disturbance. "You wanted me to end up like him!?" she screams pointing her finger at the screen, portraying a miserable Jay seeming almost dead as he flicks aimless through a large tome. "You wanted me to be a lifeless zombie growing weaker and weaker each day, eating away at myself because I couldn't protect the ones I loved? Because I had to become a murderer to preserve my own life when I had nothing live for to begin with? New flash Jerry those two 'knights' that you talk so fondly of were my only best friends from my orphanage! My parents passed a long time ago and I'd rather be here with you than down there alone in Victors' Village hardly talking to Emery and Lark anymore! Well at least I thought I did. If you didn't want to be with me you could've said it a long time ago!" With that she storms off in a huff of rage, no doubt looking for one far better than me to ease her sorrow.

I slump down in my seat at the bar. Now I truly look like someone unfit for a princess, nonetheless I am. Had I really come off as if I didn't want to be near her? That I no longer wished to share her company, finally having someone to pull me out the everyday routine of being a bystander to become something more? I had only meant that maybe she would've been better off with the living where she could get married to someone befitting of the queen she would undoubtedly grow into, have children of her quality, and grow old with the one she loved. I never meant to harm her in anyway, more than anything it had been an apology. But now I see the error of my ways. For me wishing that she was the victor was as if I was saying that I wished she'd become like Jay. Spending her days wallowing in self torture, about the things she could've done differently. People all around would gather wondering what could make such a beautiful girl so solemn. Even her knights would be sick with worry, wondering why their princess would no longer eat or sleep. That is a horrible thing to wish upon anyone, especially one so fair. If anything I should've become victor. Then no one else would have to deal with the guilt, the guilt of winning while so many others had to die for that 'success', the guilt of worrying loved ones about why their Dearest were nothing more than a shell of their former self. Being nothing more than a bystander no one would worry themselves over me; I would once again become another lonely face in the crowd once the Hunger Games nonsense wore down. Perhaps my parents would worry for a while, but even they had accepted my death before I'd even left, what would be the difference.

A light touch on my shoulder startles me from my thoughts. I look over to see the mute green eyes of the District 7 boy, Kaiden. He was one of Slates allies, but he also allied with the two little girls, the ones from 11 and 10. The two stand behind him wide eyed, most likely wondering why their game was interrupted.

Kaiden turns around to face the young girls, "Go find Ella, I'm going to talk to Jerry here ok?"

"Ok," the dark skinned, Alice, squeaks. She wraps her hand around the younger girl's attempting to lead her over to the couch where Percella sits trying to comfort Sharon. Brooklynn holds fast, not budging an inch as she looks up and Kaiden with big enchanting eyes.

The older boy lets go of my shoulder before gracefully squatting down so that his is eye level with the stubborn twelve year old. "Please Lynn, it'll only take a second," Kaiden pleads making an amusing pouty face. Lynn giggles slightly before turning around pulling Alice towards the couch.

I chuckle softly at the small spectacle before me. They've managed to make a small but close knit family amidst all of the chaos of this afterlife. Yet here I am unable to keep my Angel satisfied. What a cruel hand fate plays.

"You know, I don't believe she's really mad at you. You shouldn't be so gloomy about being here; everyone else has accepted it and have realized coming here is much better than becoming victor- well for the most part. You're little comment probably caught her of guard. She just needs some time to blow off steam, maybe talk to someone else for a change," Kaiden takes a seat in the barstool next to me, motioning to a corner where Angel and Slate stand conversing. Angel leans against the wall her arms wrapped around her slender body, that same upset look on her face as when she stormed away from me. Slate on the other hand stands slightly to the side of her a small grin playing on his lips as he talks words of comfort to my damsel in distress.

My stomach clenches like I'm once again a school boy with a crush. Anger bubbles up within me, directing itself at Slate though he has done nothing wrong. What is this feeling? Why do I have a sudden urge to go over and break up there conversation, just so that Slate wouldn't have the honor of basking in her beauty. "Why do I feel this way, Kaiden?" I ask, not feeling the least bit ashamed that I am asking one younger than me about my feelings, though it seems that I should. "Why am I suddenly angered at Slate though he has done nothing but help me?"

"It's called jealousy, Jerry," He informs me.

"Jealousy?" I try the word out on my tongue, treating it like a bitter fruit. Jealousy, I don't like that word at all, or the feeling that it represents. I shouldn't feel anger towards a friend.

"But you shouldn't worry, I'm sure he's only trying to comfort her after you all's little argument. He wouldn't try to take her away from you. Slate's to nice for that. I'm not sure how but he is. He's just so kind to everyone, even me. He rescued me and he didn't even know me, then he helped me get revenge even though it wasn't something he agreed with." He speaks truthfully. And I know he is right, the anger towards the gray eyed boy dying down.

"It sounds like you really admire him," I say suddenly. He spoke of Slate with such admiration and amazement, like a little child talking about their father or favorite superhero. I can see why though, Slate is truly a great person.

"Wh-what?" Kaiden stutters, a red flustered look crossing his face. "N-no, I just…. Think he's interesting. I didn't really know that many people who cared for me back home, so him, Lynn, and Alice are just umm… important to me."

I shrug at his unnecessary explanation, isn't that what I said? I stand up from my barstool, startling him somehow- he must've been lost in observation of something. "Thank you very much Snake," I thank him using his nickname.

_I'd seen him watching a girl in his District; she had made a little alter of candles, flowers, some food native to District 7, and a picture of Kaiden in a large tree. She gently kissed the picture once before setting it behind the offerings so that it would lean against the trunk of the tree. "I'm so sorry Snake; I wish I could've gone with you... You know that if I could've gone to your real funeral I would've, but I suppose you'll like it better this way huh? You never really did like being known as Kaiden," she choked, on a sob trying desperately to keep her composure. "That's why you'll forever be known as Snake- to me at least. Your final resting place isn't there in that cemetery plot, your parents hardly visit anymore, but here in our tree, on our favorite branch, where no one will ever be able to find us. Just like you said." She futilely wiped away at the tears staining her face, just for more to replace them. She then reached into her cloak pulling out something with shaking hands. A snake mask. She inspected it like it was a jewel until she found the side where a scale was missing. The girl turned it to side where no scales where missing and gently placed it in the center of the all the other offerings, as if it would break if she weren't careful. Stepping back to a narrower part of the branch to inspect her work, she pulled down a bird mask over her sobbing red face before looking up to the sky and making a bunch of random, yet graceful hand movements. With that she was gone, hopping off to another tree leaving behind the beautifully crafted shrine. He started crying even harder than he had been at her departure. I wanted to comfort him, but it was not my place, I was merely a bystander while he was a heartbroken ninja, needing the comfort of his family not a watcher. Alice and Brooklynn comforted him, until Percella came running back dragging a worried Slate behind her._

Kaiden looks at me confused on how I knew his old nickname. I simply smile a knowing smile before parting ways with him. I know exactly how to make my Angel feel better.

_Percella POV _

I hesitantly crawl on to the couch next to Sharon. What Angel said was true, but she didn't have to be so blunt and yell it out. "You know… I'm sure she didn't really mean that," I lie, I don't have any other choice though. I'm trying to make her feel better but there honestly isn't much that can be done. No matter how much I try to comfort her, she'll be dead, Jay will be alive, and he'll still be an empty shelled victor. We'd gotten pretty close after we both died in the blood bath and woke up here, both routing for our brothers in the games. That doesn't change the fact that my brother is here, with me, happy, and that her brother is down there, lonely, tortured, and hollow. I'm starting to think that there bond was stronger than either of them knew because every passing day since Jay won Sharon's been getting worse and worse. She won't eat or sleep- not that we have to anymore but everyone else does out of habit- and she hasn't left that couch in weeks, maybe months… I tend to lose track of time up here. She's becoming a shell of herself, maybe not to the extent of Jay but she is. She hardly talks to anyone either, maybe it's because she doesn't know anyone since she was allied with her brother and died the first day, but everyone else is getting to know each other. I'm worried about her.

Sharon turns her head to look at me with big dead brown eyes, her voice comes out as crisp as usual even though she hasn't talked in several days. Just one of the perks of this place, no one gets sick, no one gets older, no one changes, except for Kit- but she's a special case, according to Kenna. "We all know that's exactly what she meant. He is just a lifeless zombie now, huh? But he's still my brother, so if you came over here to try and get me to get off of this sofa you should just give up now. I need to watch him just encase he tries to do something stupid again." She's talking about his suicide attempt a few weeks... months?... ago. That was the last time she had gotten off the sofa, to go and help Vincent and Toby stop him. I know that she says that she's not going to leave this couch but there has to be some way to get her up. Sigh, sometimes I wish she was as easy to cheer up as Agga.

"Hey Ella whatcha doing?" Brookie's voice startles me. I look over to the little District 10 girl. Even though we're the same age I often think of her as younger because of the way she acts.

"Trying to figure a way to get Sharon off of the sofa," I pout, looking over at Alice who's staring sadly at Sharon- though I could feel Sharon's glares at the back of my head.

"Hmmm," Brookie pondered, tapping her cheek lightly. "Oh I know! Whenever I was upset when I was little, Mommy and Daddy would always give me cookies and milk and that would cheer me right up."

Alice rolled her eyes saying something along the lines of 'that's stupid', but for once Alice was wrong- that just seems so weird to say seeing as she's the second oldest in our group and somewhat of a caretaker. Sharon loves cookies, I remember the first couple of days when she choose cookies over all the other things that had been stocked in the kitchen, then how she'd reacted when Jarrod decided to steal her bowl. Good times.

"That's a great idea!" I exclaim hoping up from my seat, just as Brookie dashed off to the kitchen returning seconds later with Sharon's favorite bowl filled to the brim with cookies.

"Want some cookies Big Sister?" Brookie asks sweetly, leaning on Sharon's lap with the big bowl between them.

"No thanks Lynn," Sharon says softly, patting the top of Brookie's head. "I'm not all that hungry." LIES! I've heard it before, but she won't eat for anything. Even though we don't have to eat I know I for one still get the urge to have something in my mouth or stomach from time to time.

Brookie slides off of Sharon's lap in a slow defeated manor, before turning around to face us with a pout, "It didn't work... oh wait… I forgot the milk." Her pout grows deeper as she realizes the flaw in her plan, I just giggle. I wish that was the reason it didn't work though.

"Told you," Alice rolls her eyes. She doesn't have to be such a meanie about it. "Now come here so I can tell you my idea," She says with an evil smirk, eyes flickering over to Sharon knowing she'll want to know.

Brookie and I obey, scooting over closer to the older girl to see what this idea was. It was actually a great plan, although she couldn't remember everything since she learned it a long time ago from an older girl in her orphanage. I'd never done anything like it so I was excited to try since it seemed like a lot of fun the way she described it. We quickly dispersed after Alice was sure we knew what to do. Any couches that hadn't already been moved were pushed out of the way of the floor, gaining the attention of everyone in the lounge. However, the only person I was worried about noticing was Sharon, my request was fulfilled when I felt her eyes on us the entire time.

Alie, Lynn, and I meet up in the center once we'd finished, all sharing a look before we began.

I snapped along with the other two in the beat of '1 2… 1 2 3 GO!' "TWO TIMES I BEEN AROUND THAT TRACK, SO IT'S NOT JUST GONNA HAPPEN LIKE THAT, CAUSE I ANIT NO HOLLA BACK GIIRRRLLL I ANIT NO HOLLA BACK GIRL!" We scream/sing at the top of our lungs, Brookie and I trying to keep up with Alice's movements. Three hands land on our hips, as the other arms point up at nothing in particular before making circular motions above our heads like we had a lasso, for the first line. One the second line we swing our heads side to side with the beat bringing our arms down to our sides in order to swing in time with our heads, snapping on each turn. For the last line we moved our body's side to side in a snake motion snapping each time our body stopped one side or the other.

I start laughing on the inside because of how ridiculous I know we look, the only one who probably looks ok was Alice since she did make up this thing. I try not to giggle out loud, as we start the process all over again swing our hair all over the place.

"OOOHHHOOOHH KISS MY… SSHH, KISS MY… SSHH, OOOHHHOOOHH KISS MY… SSHH, KISS MY… SSHH!" This time we circle our upper body's around for the 'OOOHHHOOOHH' parts before leaning to the right on the 'KISS MY' part and covering our lips with one finger for the 'SSHH' and repeating it on the left. In between the first 'SSHH' and second 'OOOHHHOOOHH' we do this little thing where we have to pop our chests and snap twice. I think we look absolutely ridiculous, but this is really fun so I don't care.

Next we start skipping around the room in different directions, clapping our hands over our heads screaming, "IT'S BANANAS! B-A-N-A-N-A-S! THIS SHH! IS BANANAS B-A-N-A-N-A-S!" This is the fun part, according to Alie now we're supposed to pull people up to join us. I head for an easy target first, my brother and his girlfriend.

I hop up to them, no longer singing since Alice was in the background scream/singing a part that she didn't teach me and Brookie. "No!" is the first thing Scropii when I begin to pull on his hand.

"Please? Please big brother?!" I whine, trying to play up the little sister card.

Unfortunately it looks like it isn't going to work; he opens his mouth about to decline the offer once again- "I think it sounds like a wonderful idea," Kalina smiles from Scropii's lap. "But-" my brother tries to interrupt but is cut off once again by his girlfriend, who I'm starting to love more and more by the second. "You need to loosen up some you know that Scropii? Plus it looks like fun," She motions over to the little group forming in the center.

"As soon as you can get another guy up there…" Scropii pauses mid-sentence, as Nate, Kaiden, and Slate join Norra, and Deci in learning the moves Alie is executing. Dang, Brookie works fast. "Damn traitors," He grumbles, standing up with his arms still around Kali as she leads him up to the front.

I prance over to the District 5 pair, Digo holding on to Kenna for dear life. Kenna just smiles, rolling her eyes, before telling Digo to go have fun. When he refuses still, she pushes him into my arms and winks at me. "You sure you don't want to come," I ask her, beginning the struggle of dragging the red headed boy to the front. Why do boys have to be so difficult?

"No thanks, I'm not one for dancing," is her answer, before she helps me push Indigo the rest of the way.

I laugh as Digo quickly falls into the beat of Alice and Brookie's chanting. Sucker. Leaving the group once more I set my sights on my last target, Kit. She's sitting on a couch fairly close to everyone else, just looking on with an amused smile. She's gotten considerably larger from when she first arrived; I don't exactly understand how since no one else has changed at all, but Kenna says it most likely has something to do with the fact that her baby wasn't born when she died or something like that. She explained it in more detail but I didn't really understand… any of it.

"Kit-Kat do you wanna come join us?" I ask wide eyed. Alie, Lynn, and I came up with that name, since she likes to be called Kit and her name is KATherine we combine them. See the logic?

"I'd love to," She smiles a sweet smile. I think she'd be a great mom if she ever did have any kids. Kenna isn't sure about the likely-hood of the baby actually making it, so we'll see in another month wont we? "But I don't think it's the best idea. I don't want to jostle the baby around too much, and I'd really like to rest some more, being pregnant isn't all it's cracked up to be."

I smile at her, what I'm guessing was an attempt at a joke, before running off not wanting to miss any more fun. When I reach the front, the room was split exactly half and half since Kit, Cly, Kia, Issac, Sharon, Jerry, Angel, Kenna, Jinx, and Aster refused to participate for their various reasons. That quickly changes when Slate pulls the giggling Sharon up from her spot on the couch, forcing her to join us.

Sharon looked like she was enjoying herself, after all she was now leading even one else since she remembered exactly what to do from the first time we preformed it. But I still noticed how she kept glancing at the screen, trying to ensure that her brother was safe. At least she was off the couch though, right?

_Jinx POV _

I watch as they dance around up there like idiots singing that song with no meaning to it. I refuse to join them, one because I don't dance, two because they were doing this for Sharon Fortran, and Sharon Fortran's brother killed my Aster.

_I smirked watching the final battle, Aster will win I know it. My Aster is stronger than the District 3 boy, I believe in him. "Vamos Aster, usted puede hacerlo," I mumbled under my breath, soothing that stupid part of me that even had a doubt._

_Aster attacked Jay mercilessly, hardly missing the smaller boy with deadly precision. Jay was quick I'll give him that, but his speed was swiftly diminishing. I wasn't surprised though, with the furiosity Aster was coming at younger boy with even an evenly matched competitor would tire. I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up as I watched the District 3 tribute's moves become more sluggish, his breathing becoming heavier. My Aster was going to win._

_I snuck a glance over at Sharon. Tears gave away any composure she was trying to keep as she watched her brother become a victim of Aster's power. She gasped, suddenly repeating the word 'no' over and over, trying to make the situation less real. A grin worked its way across my face; I turned back to the screen to see what her little outburst was about._

"_Shame…" Aster smiles before driving the sword towards Jay's heart. Time seems to slow down, Sharon leaps from her seat on the couch next to mine, a desperate 'NO!' escaping from her lips. I sit on the edge of my seat, biting my nails anxious to see the sword gorge through Jay's body and my Aster become victor. He's gonna win. But it didn't happen; the sword does pierce through the District 3 boy's body._

_Jay side stepped the blow at the last second, diverting it to his shoulder, before driving his knife into Aster's arm. I smirk, that's a minor wound, my Aster can still- A blood curdling scream is heard throughout the arena and right through the screen to the lounge. Aster's body begins to convulse violently, his agonizing shrieks make my blood run cold. No. Aster falls to the ground, his body still spasming after his eyes close. No. Jay falls with him, a little pack falling from his sleeves, electricity still bouncing through the wires making itself known through rhythmic sparks. No. Both boys lay there unconscious, unmoving other than Aster's spasming. No… _

_No victor has been declared so that must mean they're both alive, right? Or both dead… No, there were no cannons; they have to still be alive. _

_Aster get up. Jay's eyes flicker open looking slightly hazy for a second. "Aster… get up," I order in a weak voice, my body numb. Jay stands shakily, slowly making his way to where my Aster still lay. My breath hitched, "Aster get up." Despite my apprehension I notice Sharon saying something too, I barely hear her last word "…Vincent." My world came tumbling down on me. Vincent? Isn't that the name of the 'person' Jay is always talking to? But he's not real, he's a figment of that crazy boy's imagination! Jay falls to his knees next to Aster, his shoulder still bleeding profusely. There's defiantly something different about his demeanor, he seems to be shaking, on the verge of tears, much different from his normal machine like persona. Those weren't his eyes either, I don't just mean the sorrow evident in the normally steely globes, they literally weren't his eyes! The normal muddy brown was now hazed over with a vibrant green. Vincent._

_"I'm really sorry..." he whispers in a foreign voice. How can those living idiots not see the obvious?! THAT'S NOT JAY!_

"_GET UP. GET UP. GET UP. GET THE FUCK UP ASTER!" I howl in rage, hopping up desperately trying to get Aster to hear me. I'm vaguely aware of someone touching my arm trying to calm me down, but their words of comfort are lost on me dying before they even reached me._

_The disturbing sound of ripping flesh berated my ears as the now sobbing boy plunges the blade of the knife through Aster's heart, his blood staining his once white clothing and Jay Fortran's hands._

_I let out a maniacal scream, deafening even my own ears to whatever the hell the boy posing as Fortran was saying. He cheated. Vincent won the games for Jay, Vincent killed my Aster, but Jay let him. _

_Tears and fury blinded my sight as I locked my eyes on my target. Fortran will die. In a spat of pure unadulterated hate I lunged myself at the District 3 girl, successfully pinning her to the ground before I began throwing wild punches wherever they would land on her body. Fortran will die. I had no weapon but that didn't matter to me. My long fingers snaked around her neck. Fortran must DIE. _

_I was ripped off her body, my nails scratching her throat as I was pulled away. I threw every profanity I knew in English, Spanish, and Japanese her way as I thrashed around desperately trying to break free of my captor's hold, but they were strong. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOUR BROTHER SHOULD'VE DIED HE CHEATED! HE DIDN'T WIN, HE HAD THAT BASTARD VINCENT WIN FOR HIM! __**HE SHOULD BE DEAD!**__" I screamed my final effort before slumping down in my captor's hold, violent sobs wracking my body._

_Why am I acting this way? I shouldn't be freaking out like this, I am the Hell Angel. I don't cry. But yet here I am, sobbing my eyes out like a stupid teenage girl who'd just broken up with her boyfriend. Why?... Be-because… I-I love him. _

"_I love you too," a husky voice said behind me._

_I jumped, startled, but the arms around me held on. "Huh?"_

"_I said I love you too," the same voice repeated, I wasn't imagining things._

"_ASTER!" I cried in joy, turning around to wrap my arms around him. He's really here. Wait… if he's here that means he's dead… "No! Aster! I'm sorry! You could've lived… you SHOULD'VE lived. Maybe I should've tried harder to help you. But it's not fair, Jay cheated, his friend Vincent he was the one who killed you! If I had tried I probably would've been able to stop him and-" I was cut off from my rambling with a hand over my mouth._

"_Jinx, Jinx, calm down it wasn't your fault. Nothing was your fault. Maybe I would've won if he hadn't had those wires, but those things had me down immediately. The only thing he did after that was put me out of my misery. Besides, I don't think I'd want to win. Sure Victor's Village would be nice and my family would be proud of me but I'd spend every day thinking about how I couldn't save you, how I most likely could've if I wasn't so damn stupid and didn't know how to use a first aid kit. And I don't think I'd be able to live with that guilt, scratch that, I KNOW I couldn't live with that guilt. So I think I'm luckier for dying than I'd ever be if 'The odds were in my favor.'"_

_I smile at this, more tears streaming down my face only now they are tears of joy, joy that he really thinks of me that way. "And your father?" I ask with a sniff, not caring if it makes me 'unattractive' or not._

"_He can go fuck himself for all I care. All that matters is me and you. He'll get over me eventually, and by that time he'll be hounding my brother to win the 22__nd__ Hunger Games," He says strongly, faltering only a little when he realizes that his brother is going to be put through the hell of the games as he had, as we had. His declaration makes me that much happier, he's choosing me over his father who raised him from birth to please him. I engulf him in another hug, wetting his shirt with my tears._

_I break the moment for a passing thought, "Why did you say 'too'?" _

"_Hmm?"_

"_You said 'I love you, too' why did you say 'too?' When did I say it first?" I leaned back to look at his face again_

"_Oh umm," His face flushed pink at my sudden interrogation. "Well I just kind of guessed that's what you said out there on the field before… you… you know."_

_I remember the words I said clear as day, '…te amo, idiota...' I never would've guessed he'd be able to what it meant; I guess he isn't that big of an idiot after all. "Oh, well that's good; I thought I'd been thinking out loud…" I mumble the last part, not wanting him to know I was thinking about how much I love him._

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing…" I trail off, trying to get him off of my case. "Well what would you say if I told you that's not what I said?"_

_His eyes widen in shock, thinking that I meant what I just said. "Well um… I'd be very embarrassed…. And I'd have to say that you were thinking out loud," he smirked, telling me that he'd heard what I mumbled and knew that I really did say 'I love you' first. _

_I laughed at his cockiness. "Bésame idiota!" He looked at me confused for a moment, before I kissed him hard yet passionately. We stayed that way for several minutes relishing in each other's touch, until the sound of someone clearing their throat broke us apart. I looked up red faced, realizing that everyone had just seen ALL of that. Slate stood next to the boy from 7, his hand covering the eyes of little Alice from Aster's district- even though I could see her brown eyes peeking through his fingers. A small grin played on his, he's the only one that would dare to do that knowing that I less likely to kill him than anyone else. That bastard. _

_A final realization crossed my mind, as I rested my head on Aster's chest uncomfortable from everyone's 'awns' and input on 'how cute we are'. They've all seen me, not only become a sap at the hands of Aster, but also cry and over react to Aster's death… '_

_This changes nothing._

I look over at my sleeping Aster, I know I should be thankful to Jay for giving me my Aster back, but at the same I couldn't. I just couldn't fully bring myself to be thankful for what he'd done. He still killed him. He still killed my Aster just so that he could live and now he's not even happy- he's not anything for that matter. I know that's the point of the Hunger Games but seeing someone you love killed, that's the hardest thing to deal with ever. I also know that it was Vincent who threw the final blow but even though I KNOW that, my mind won't register it. All that comprehends is that it was Jay's hands that plunged the knife threw Aster's heart and it was Jay's hands that were stained with Aster's blood. That's what I know. But my confusion towards the boy remains still, growing even more after the Victory Tour.

_Knives flew, threatening the life of the 18__th__ Hunger Games Victor who didn't move even as one of the knives sliced his cheek. I knew who the owner of those knives was, Seth. That crazy Bastard was actually trying to avenge me. I knew he was in Hellfire for a reason._

"_DO SOMETHING!" Sharon shrieked in my ear. Crazy bitch, why should I do something for her?_

"_Like what?" I sneered back at her. Shouldn't she be happy, or something, that her brother's about to die? If I were in her place I'd be happy that my brother would be out of that ignorant Land of the living. But no, she's being selfish because her precious boyfriend Zero didn't come here after the idiot killed him self- my family's mourning my death too, but do they kill themselves? No they kill other people. _

"_TELL HIM TO STOP!" She cried exasperatedly. Even if it hadn't been for that spat between us at the end of the games I still don't think me and Fortran would get along. She's too whiny for my tastes, not to mention bossy/bitchy. I don't do bitchy, why do you think I made no attempt to hang out with girls? They're too high maintenance._

"_Even if I wanted to how do you expect me to do that?! I'm just as useless as you are Queeny," I spat the nick name I gave her in her face, I don't some know it all bitch telling me what to do._

"_Not true, you can go down there and tell him to lay off," She glared, obviously not liking her new nickname._

"_If it's that simple why don't you do it?"_

"_Because it can only be done by someone close the person and it's pretty obvious you're close to him."_

"_Give me one reason why I should. If you're going to say Jay again don't even waste your breath, I honestly don't care. In fact maybe I'll go down there just to tell Seth to make sure he's only severely injured or paralyzed so he can suffer," I threaten, but as I said it the words formed into a thought, maybe I should to that. An eye for an eye right? But since everyone he knows is already dead I'd just have to make him suffer. _

_She paused contemplating what she would say next. I knew I had her then, she and I both knew nothing she said would get me to change my mind. "Seth." Excuse me?! "Seth the boy that is attacking Jay, if he kills him or even injures him he'll be captured and whipped or possibly killed." I opened my mouth to defend him. Seth isn't that stupid, he can easily out run those Peace Keepers; kill them if he has to. But she beats me to it, "You can say he'd be able to escape them, but can he really? Your District is swarming with Peace __K__eepers prepared to capture any threats, that'll be double since Lorraine is there. Even if your other two friends are able hold the Peace Keepers off for a little while, Seth is blinded by rage and vengeance, he won't be able to hold off any sneak shots the Peace Keepers have. No matter how good your other friends are." My blood ran cold, I knew she was right. I couldn't let Seth die, not right after I had. Hellfire wouldn't be able to take the loss of another member; Daemon wouldn't be able to take it._

"_Fine, what do I have to do?"_

"_Ok, so all you have to do is think of where you want to go. Focus ALL of your energy on that person, don't think of the place because you might be thrown to that place but not exactly where you want to be. Thinking of the person cuts out the possibly of not ending up where you need to be, and we don't have any time to waste with this one." The District 5 girl ran out a list of commands. Sharon wasn't exactly sure on how to instruct me in how to transport/teleport whatever, to District 8 so we enlisted the help of the genius of the group, Kenna. Somehow the girl knew how all this after life shit works, she said something about a girl at her orphanage who always talked death and after life and things like that. Kenna originally thought the girl was crazy, talking about how her brother's spirit was haunting her, but she listened on those nights when she couldn't get to sleep and had nothing better to do. Apparently all those ghost stories were true because everything that Kenna could remember worked. "When you get there you're going to have to perform a procedure called 'Haunting' it's similar to Possessing but not quite. You aren't skilled enough yet to Possess someone yet." I snorted at that, unskilled my ass. "What you do is touch the person you are trying to Haunt and absorb yourself into their body. From there you will be able to talk to them but only in their mind so make sure that they know this so they don't try communicating out loud because you won't be able to hear them. Don't worry about change of eye color you saw with Vincent and Jay, only the supernatural can see that difference. Next, these are big ones so please try and remember them. Whatever you do, don't try and control their body because that'll drain your energy faster and less energy you have the less time you have. You can try and alter their thoughts though; it'll take less energy but may be difficult the person is stubborn." Well there goes that idea, if anyone's stubborn its Seth. Once he puts his mind to something there is no stopping him. "So your best bet would most likely be persuasion. Now getting home. When you start getting low on energy you will start to feel a tug- the more energy you exert the sooner this will be- let it take you willingly. If you fight against it it'll get stronger and stronger until it's literally ripped all of the energy from your body, then it'll throw you into the Hereafter but not to this realm. If you are thrown just randomly into the Hereafter you may never make it back."_

_I swallow. Well that's one way to kill my spirits, no pun intended. "Ok Focus, Haunt, Persuade, and come back when I'm called or else I never you all again… got it," I call out calmly, not wanting to show my worry. I'm the Hell Angel, I don't show fear._

"_Yea… that's about it," Kenna said awkwardly raking a hand through her short hair._

"_Ok well I guess I'm going now…" I braced myself, an image of Seth materializing in my head. Focus. A hand landed on my shoulder, making me jump and breaking my concentration. Not Focused._

_I turn around seeing the worry in Aster's deep green eyes. "Jinx, please don't go. What if you mess up? I don't think that I could stand loosing you… again."_

"_So what are you saying? That you don't think that I can do this?!"_

"_No! That's not what I-"_

"_Well I'm sorry that you don't believe in me but this is something I have to do. Seth is like family to me and he needs me right now." I hated being so cold to him but I hated mushy good byes, I'd had enough of them in one life time. "I'll be back," I say without looking at him, because I know if I did I wouldn't be able to say no to his face and he'd end up making me stay. I couldn't afford that._

_The image of Seth enters my mind once again… And suddenly I feel light as air, like bubbles flowing through the sky. My vision blackens and I'm being thrown at the speed of light, the world around me becoming nothing but blurs of colors and lines. Just as quickly as the feeling comes it vanishes and I'm dropped in the middle of chaos. People everywhere around me are shouting and yelling, Peace Keepers holding back crowds as they scream in fear and anger. "…__YOU FUCKING __PENDEJO!__" One voice stands out above the others, Seth. He's standing face to face with the copper headed boy from 3. _

"_Seth! Seth, don't do this!" I scream desperately trying to get the attention of my former Hellfire member. My cries go unanswered though he stands no more than two feet away from me, still awaiting an answer. But someone does hear me. The boy from 10 stops his screaming at Jay turning his head in my direction, his eyes widening in shock as he sees me, the girl he killed. "SEEEETTTTHH!" I ignore Tobias' shocked looked still trying to gain Seth's attention. Why the hell is he ignoring me?!_

"_He can't hear you," Tobias speaks, his voice sounding nothing like it did the night of our fight. "You have to go inside of him for him to hear you." I nod once showing him that I understand him, before reaching out to touch Seth's arm like Kenna had instructed. How had I forgotten?_

_The bubbly feeling returns as I merge bodies with Seth, I could now see everything that he saw though it was slightly hazed over with a blue tint. Cold, dead look back into mine and I'm taken back by the intensity of it all, is that really Jay? "Jinx Ramirez was in the Hunger Games. She tried to kill my best friend, who then killed her. And then her ally killed my best friend. That's all there it is to it." A shiver runs down my spine from hearing myself talked about in such a cold, rehearsed… forced tone. It was unreal._

_I felt Seth's hands wrap around Jay's collar yanking him even closer. 'This son of a bitch dies now.' Seth? That was definitely his voice but he wasn't talking… his thoughts? I am in his head and Kenna said something about talking to him in his mind so it makes since… I guess. 'Seth… Listen to me, you don't have to do this.'_

'_Jinx? No that's stupid I'm imagining things now. Stop talking to yourself…' He scolded himself before shouting in Jay's face. Just like Kenna said I couldn't hear a word of what he said, but for some reason I could feel exactly what he wanted to say though he didn't think it. His outburst was more of an impulse than anything._

'_No, Seth it's not stupid, I really am Jinx. I came back to stop you, you need to calm down.' I stream random images from our past through his head in the same instance, trying to convince him. 'You don't have to do this. You're better than this. I'm sorry that I ever told you to avenge me; I take it back now because there is nothing to avenge. I'm happy, I have friends, and I don't want you to have to suffer because of me. Go now Seth, before it's too late.'_

'_Jinx?' he thinks again. I could feel the tears falling down his face. I'm slightly confused on how he knows not to try and speak to me out loud, but I'm thankful and just go with it._

'_Yes, Seth it's me. Now that we've established that, you need to get out of here. This was a bad idea, you need to leave now.'_

'_No. Jinx, you could've won. He shouldn't have won, he doesn't deserve it. It should've been you, you should've come home.' His hand slipped down to his belt, reaching for where he always keeps his lucky knife. No, no he can't do this… I reached out, searching for control of his hand. I was surprised when in the back of my mind I could see a bright blue light trailing like water down the veins in his arm. _

'_No Seth, that's not what was supposed to-' I stop mid-sentence when I see the light start flowing back up his arm. I focus all my energy there, pushing the light until it reached his hand closed tightly around the handle of his knife. Despite everything Kenna told me, warned me about, I pushed against Seth's will forcing his hand to stay down. I paused, not pushing down on Seth's arm but not letting him get any further either. There standing next to his steely faced friend was a boy with messy blonde hair and striking emerald eyes. Vincent. Looking into the eyes of my Aster's killer I almost lost control right then. I almost took Seth's knife and threw it through that bastard's determined face. But the longer I stared at the boy- his gaze never leaving mine as if he knew what I was thinking- the more I realized how idiotic my plan was. If I did that, the knife would do nothing but pass through the blonde's evanescent body and crash worthlessly against the wall of the Justice Building. Not to mention it would leave Seth weaponless, and have one more count of 'attempted murder'. I couldn't do that to Seth. I tore my eyes away from him once again face to face with the cause of all of this._

'_I'm doing this for you Jinx,' Seth thinks determinedly. He pushed against my force, gaining some ground when I looked back at Jay. I jumped slightly, absolutely horrified by the blood pouring from his muddy brown eyes. I quickly turn my sight back to the blue light flowing through Seth's veins, focusing on not letting him get any further. But it was becoming harder. _

'_I should stop him,' a foreign voice thought. I knew it wasn't Seth's because it sounded nothing like him, but it couldn't have been out loud because it didn't seem amplified, nor did I hear it twice- once through Seth's ears once through my own. It sounded almost like Daemon's voice, but how the hell would I be able to hear his thoughts?_

_Not questioning it anymore I took a random chance and used half of my energy to trace where the thought came from. My blue light flowed out of Seth's body and flashed around the twists and turns it took to reach the source of the thought. I was right; it had been Daemon's voice. Wasting no time I flashed into his body as well, giggling slightly at the bubbly feeling. I watch in amazement as my sight is filled with a white out line of Daemon's on a black ground, his veins and major organs a glowing green other than his brain which was filled with a flowing blue like my light. So much different than the vision I received from Seth's body._

_I don't know how the hell I was managing this since Kenna said I wouldn't even be able to Possess one person, let alone Possess one person and Haunt another at the same time. How's that for unskilled? I was stilling forcing Seth's arm in place while I was trying to alter Daemon's thought's to all be the same as the first one I heard, the second was proving quite hard since he kept changing his mind on what to do and I couldn't talk to him for some reason. Just when I thought I was getting through to Daemon, my light snapped. _

_I was broken off from Daemon's mind and my right arm felt numb, no longer able to control Seth's- though I was still in his body._

'_THIS IS FOR YOU JINX!' Seth yelled in his mind, whipping the knife from his belt driving it towards the copper headed boy's throat._

_I didn't even have the strength to yell, or close my eyes; only lie in a numb heap as I watched the blade plummet towards the unflinching Jay._

_Just when I was sure it was the end, someone grabbed Seth's arm restraining him from continuing. "That's enough, Seth." Daemon's voice bombed in my ears. "This boy will live a life of nothingness. You see how dead he is, right? Death would be a salvation to him. Let him suffer, Seth. I'm sure that our Jinx is even happier up there."_

_Daemon's words echo in my mind, that couldn't be more true. All this time I've been staring into his eyes I haven't seen anything other than blood flow in them. Before, sure he seemed like a machine but… at least he seemed alive then, now I can't see one spark of life in his hollow eyes. He was truly suffering, everything that happened in that arena and before it crushing him like a weight, squeezing every ounce of being from his body. A tear streamed down my face as a choked sob threatened to bubble over. That's more than enough revenge for pay for what he did to my Aster. He'll suffer in his meaningless existence, never truly living. No. No, this is what he saved my Aster from. The guilt, the pain, the sorrow, the tears, simply existing. This isn't what my Aster was meant to do, he might've been raised and trained to be a victor, but did they really know what is meant to be a victor? Thank you Jay Fortran. Thank you for saving my Aster, for giving him a second chance at happiness. If I never show gratitude in any other way or something happens to where I don't feel this way anymore, just know that now I want to say Thank you._

_I feel a tug on my body, the bubbles pulling me away, wanting to consume me once more. I let them, letting go of my hold to Seth's body so I could go back, so I could go home. 'Wait, Jinx.' I pause, angering the bubbles slightly, causing them to frizz and warm. 'Voy a echar de menos perra ... te amo hermanita.'_

_Another sob escapes my lips as I finally let the bubbles take me. I'm pulled out of Seth's body, seeing Daemon lead him into an alley way near the Justice Building. "Voy a extrañar demasiado cabrón ... te amo hermano más grande…"_

When I returned home the only person I told of my encounter was Kenna- though I left out some of the more personal parts. She agreed that it was very odd and she didn't quite understand how I managed that either. I then asked her how I was able to read Daemon's mind and even once I returned home I was able to hear little bits of things people weren't saying. She answer shocked me, based on some of the examples I gave her- like the Fortran girl wanting to hug me when I got back- she said that I wasn't reading people's minds, only their impulses. Apparently I was only hearing what someone was going to do in that very next moment, not anything else that was personal or private only their very next action if they hadn't already planned it. Which was fine by me, I don't think I'd be able to handle all the nonsense the other twenty-one people here are able to think of if I had to listen to it all the time. The answer to how that was possible was strange to me. According to Kenna, when a spirit travels from the Hereafter to the land of the living they gain a power called 'Feels'. My Feels are the ability to read impulses and Sharon's Feels are the ability to see every possible outcome to particular events- which is how she knew that if I didn't convince Seth to stop something bad would happen. At first I was confused as to why I had to keep it a secret but it all made sense once Kenna explained how everyone would want to travel to the Land of the Living if they knew they could get Feels.

My mind runs through the events of the Victory Tour encounter once more, paying extra attention to my Thank You to the Fortran boy. It was one of those parts that I had skipped over when I retold my story to Kenna. Because of this it had slipped my mind, I'd completely forgotten about it. Until now. I'd forgiven and thanked Jay after Daemon pointed out that he was dead, a shell, he'd saved my Aster from becoming like that. I was right then; I shouldn't hate Jay or even be conflicted. He saved Aster and gave us both a second change at happiness. And for that I'm grateful.

"What's wrong Jinx? Why are you crying?" The gentle voice of my Aster breaks me from my thoughts as he wipes my cheeks. I was crying?

"It's nothing… I was just thinking," I smile at him truthfully. I notice everyone else is finished dancing and are now all lying down in different places around the lounge. Trust my Aster to be the odd one and wake up just when things are quieting down. _'I'm going to cheer her up' _"Hey, Aster?" he 'hmm's in reply. "Tell me a story… What will we be now?"

He thinks about it for a moment, before sitting up smiling. "Well… We'll stay by each other's side growing to love each other more and each day- if it's even possible. Our love will be so strong we'll be the most envied couple in the lounge.

"Until one day I bring you up in front of everybody and ask you to be my wife. Of course you agree right away over joyed that I would pop the question," he throws a big cheesy grin my way earning him a punch in the arm. "OW! Okay, okay. At first you're embarrassed that I would ask in front of the entire lounge and refuse to answer, but finally agree after loads of hounding from everyone to know your response. Slate will walk you down the aisle right behind our three little flower girls, and Kenna weds us in front of everybody sealing our fate with a kiss.

"At first we're upset that we can't have any kids of our own. That's quickly thrown away when Kit lets us take care her baby sometimes, not to mention we treat Lynn, Ella, and Alice like our own. We never have to worry about losing each other or growing old. We'll just spend the rest of eternity happily together."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way."

_Sharon POV _

Everyone else is sleeping or talking quietly in a corner of the lounge like they're the only people in the world. I was finally able sit down a few hours ago, once they had all figured that I was fine for the moment. But I'm not 'fine' I'm not even ok, they can't see it though because they're too wrapped up in their own lives to care. They don't know how hard it is to sit around and watch someone you love waste away into nothing, obviously they don't care. They've been trying to get me to eat, sleep, or get off the couch for weeks now, but if I do that how will I be able to keep an eye on Jay?

His first suicide attempt was a month ago; he tried to bleed himself to death. Apparently he'd already been cutting himself for who knows how long, but I missed it because I was off sleeping or something. I had to transport down there and help Vincent and Tobias stop him. But since none of could touch him without going right through him I had to go and lead Echo to the bathroom so she could drag him out of the tub and stop his bleeding, while the boys just stood there yelling at him to stop. Where were our so called parents in this? Off working overtime or just avoiding being home. I know they are mourning my death but he still needs them! They're supposed to be our parents, they're supposed to love us, but instead they are ignoring their son in his time of need. Thanks a lot mom and dad.

I know what you're thinking, why don't I just let him kill himself and let it be over with. Well how about this, if he dies then Toby and Vincent have nothing bonding them to the Land of the Living so Toby will come here and Vincent will go to where ever the other tributes from the 17th Hunger Games went. But Jay? Jay on the other hand he goes to some random place in the Hereafter surrounded by whatever the hell is out there-they don't have a cushy place for people who die outside of the Hunger Games. According to Kenna there are a lot of things out there, demons, monsters, physcos, things from Before. Even after death he won't have peace, at least this way I can keep an eye on him.

I watch as Jay walks silently into the bathroom discarding his clothes on the floor, exposing his thin sickly body to the world. He carefully slips his body into the bath tub already filled to the brim with water. When did that happen? He reaches back out of the tub, groping his pants until he finds what he wants, a small metal box encased in wires. What is that… No. I try and focus on transporting myself to him but my mind is too flustered and my body too weak. I have no energy left.

"I'll see you soon Sharon," he whispers in a hoarse voice, before dropping the box in the water.

I don't even get a chance to tell him he's wrong before my body starts convulsing. Sparks flow through my body like blood electrocuting my non-living body. I scream at the top of my lungs not caring that I'm waking everyone in the process. I fall off of the couch my body still spasming, volts still sparking through my body. Then it stops. The agonizing pain just ceases, a new pain rising up in my chest. He's gone.

Violent sobs rack my body, tears blurring my vision. He's gone. I can tell someone is wrapping their arms around me, whispering words in my ears as everyone in the room start to chatter. I can't feel or hear anything though. He's gone.

It stays that way for several minutes, my loud weeping drowning out the back ground noise. But suddenly it stops. I don't know why it stops, but there is no more back ground noise only the sound of my cries bouncing off the walls. I feel the stares slowly move off of me, refocusing themselves elsewhere. I quiet my cries to hiccupping sniffles in order to see what all this non commotion is about.

Following everyone's gazes my eyes fall on the double doors in the very front of the lounge. Slowly the doors open, revealing the least likely people. A sobbing Vincent, a drained Tobias, and in his arms a sleeping Jay. The two make their way over to us, being met half way by Nate to catch Tobias when a he stumbled and take Jay from his arms. There's one more person though. I peered around the gathered bodies to see who the straggler is.

I gasp leaping up from my seat, then racing towards the last person. "ZERO!" I exclaim jumping into his arms. He twirls me around like I'm a little kid before setting me down with a peck on the lips. "You're here! Not that I'm not absolutely thrilled that you all are here… but… How?" I question, very confused on why all four of them are here rather than just Tobias.

"Tobias. He pulled us all through with him after Jay… You know…" he explains, walking us back over to the group, half of them had been watching our little encounter with smiles on their faces while the other half stared at Jay with worried expressions.

"Why is he sleeping?" I ask worriedly, no one else was sleeping when they came. They simply… walked right in.

"It's something the spirit must do after it reaches the Hereafter to heal any wounds that they may have received before death," Kenna explains. "He'll wake up once the process is complete."

I smile; everything is just as it should be.

_Kia POV _

I don't like her plain and simple. Why? Because that bitch killed me. Had it not been for her I'd be back in my district by now, celebrating my victory and engagement with my knight in shining armor, Ransom. But instead I am stuck here with all these people I can't stand. Issac has made it somewhat bearable knowing that someone was still on my side, Jinx had to knowing that there was someone else who couldn't stand the Fortran girl but now even she is up there worrying about the still sleeping brother.

It should've been me who won. I wouldn't have been miserable, I wouldn't have felt guilty. I would've been over joyed that I returned home thinking nothing of those I had to kill to get there. I wouldn't be stupid and throw my life away like the boy did, only four months before the next Games.

It's been three days and still no sign of life from the Fortran boy. Everyone has been pacing around here worried sick as to whether or not he was going to wake up. Those four were the worse though, Fortran, her boyfriend, Tobias, and Vincent- he finally stopped crying, about how he couldn't save Jay, about two days ago.

I'm absolutely fed up with all these sad faces. Now even Issac was looking all sad. I'm confident not heartless. So I guess that's why I'm up here at the front of the room shaking the youngest Fortran sibling awake. "Jay, it's time to get up…"

_Tobias POV _

She doesn't deserve to touch him, she shouldn't be touching him.

I got the weirdest Feels ever in my perspective. It's to tell how much someone cares for another and Kia… Kia doesn't care shit for Jay.

That's why I decide to lunge at her. "GET YOUR FLITHY HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU SHEDEVIL!" I tackle her to the ground so that she can't touch Jay anymore. Next thing I know the wind is knocked out of me and I'm being pinned to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KIA IS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!" Issac, the boy who was chasing me and Jay in the arena for days because of that bitch, yells in my face.

"SAYS YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU ALL HURT JAY!" I kick Issac off of me, hearing him land on the ground with a satisfying thud. I pounce on the younger boy swinging my fists to hit him rapidly in the face. It feels slightly odd not having Night here to fight with me, but it still comes easily, naturally.

"BOYS STOP IT STOP IT! LOOK!" a female voice shrieks at us just as Issac digs his nails into one of my arms. I punch him on more time in the face, successfully detaching his hand from my bicep before looking over to see what the girl was talking about.

I jump up, discarding my opponent when I see a movement on Jay's couch. I rush over to his side, just as his eyes are fluttering open. "Vincent… Tobias… Where are we?" He asks groggily, his voice no longer hoarse and his body no longer ill. Jay was back.

"Home!" I cry engulfing him in a hug. "We're home."

_Vincent POV _

I look around the room at all the different faces, all the different bonds. My Feels are to identify bonds and how strong they are. This room is chock full of them whether they know it or not. Large bonds, and small bonds some stronger than others, but there's one that binds them all together. The fact that they all were Tributes in the Hunger Games.

I smile at how they are all huddled together around Jay, taking turns to see if he is alright and to congratulate him personally on winning- no matter how stupid I think it is.

Kenna Sebastien, The Girl Genius of District 5. Norra Eris and Jarrod Hayes, The Love Birds of District 9. Cly Bove, The Killer of District 1. Kia Leoni, The Bewitching Mermaid of District 4. Issac Blackfin, The King of District 4. December Halley, The Rebel of District 2. Katherine A. McKinnon, The Damsel of District 1. Nate Brenner, The Child Lover of District 2. Jinx Ramirez, The Hell Angel of District 8. Aster Marino, The Outlandish Career of District 11. Brooklynn Crystals, The 'Young Lady' Joker of District 10. Alice di Angelo, The Angel of District 11. Kaiden Sooner, The Snake of District 7. Slate Arthur, The Misunderstood Knight of District 8. Angel Semifer, The Princess of District 6. Jerry Sawyer, The Watcher of District 6. Kalina Ashdon, The Lady Lumberjack of District 7. Percella and Scorpii Aquarius, The Star Siblings of District 12. Jay Fortran, The Supposed Victor of District 3. Tobias Milit, The Uncapped Darkness of District 11. Sharon Fortran, The Big Sister of District 3. And Indigo Flux, The Scientist of District 5.

These are the TRUE Victors of The 18th Annual Hunger Games.

END of The Hereafter… and Forever More

* * *

Translation (Spanish - English):

_Vamos Aster, usted puede hacerlo – _Come on Aster, You can do it

_te amo, idiota – I love you, idiot_

_Bésame idiota – Kiss me you idiot_

_PENDEJO – Bastard _

_Voy a echar de menos perra ... te amo hermanita - _I'm going to miss you bitch... love you little sister

_Voy a extrañar demasiado cabrón ... te amo hermano más grande - _I'm going to miss you too bastard... love you more big brother

* * *

And I am finally done… Three nights with no sleep can really mess up your brain you know? I hope you enjoyed, I know I loved writing it. Jerry's part was the hardest to do because I wasn't sure if I capturing him correctly…. But I feel satisfied with that. Percella's part was more or less a filler and a break… I ended up crying several times while writing and so I needed something funny to go in there. The misquoted song is "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani. It's misquoted from what I could remember of it and that's because it was supposed to seem like Alice didn't remember it all… Lastly that quote at the top is from "Oath" by Cher Lyod. The song reminded me of this story SOOO much that it took everything in me not but loads of little quotes throughout the story… but I managed (If you found some it was not on purpose!... I think O.o… I wrote almost all of this when I was tired AF (so apologies for any mistakes cause im also editing this right now half sleep…) lolz :3).

Shout out to RanLei for creating such an amazing book for me to base this story on! *Invisible crowd goes wild* Oh so you all cheer for her but not me?! O.o alright... I got you... But don't forget im the one who created you :3

I know the suicide attempt by Jay was a little AU bbuuuttt I got an idea and I had to go with it! And it's a fanfiction of a fanfiction… Things are bound to get strange! So I hope you enjoyed!... Now I'm off to die in my bed… until my mother wakes me up in about three hours .

Kisses from Angelz


End file.
